


Witch

by hrhrionastar



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrhrionastar/pseuds/hrhrionastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the legendland Scare Me Silly challenge. RKCZ are telling stories by the fire, and Richard's story may be a little too much for Kahlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witch

"One day, a young boy called Hans and his little sister Greta were playing in the woods, tossing bits of bread for the birds," Richard began, innocently enough.

Cara, sitting across the fire from him, rolled her eyes. She probably thought his story was too sweet.

Zedd had a stick extended over the fire, spearing a fluffy white cloud of sugar that gradually darkened.

Kahlan squeezed Richard's hand, and he went on.

"They strayed too far off the path, and came by accident to the witch's house in the center of the wood," Richard said, lowering his voice for ominous effect.

The fire flickered.

"The witch stood on her porch, glaring at them. Hans told Greta to run—she dropped the last piece of bread, but before she could move the witch just looked at her with eyes like death itself. Greta fell to her knees—Hans rushed at the witch with a heavy stick he'd snatched up to defend Greta, but the witch reached out and took away his will to resist, his love for his sister…everything he was, just like that."

Richard paused—Kahlan's eyes were huge in the firelight. She looked upset.

Richard knew this particular story was scary—that was why he'd chosen it—but it wasn't nearly as gruesome as the one Zedd had told, and it did have a happy ending.

"Hans and Greta were all right," he hastened to reassure Kahlan, taking both her hands in his. "They'd left that trail of bread crumbs—the birds didn't eat them all, the villagers followed the bread crumbs to the witch's house, and restrained the children while they burned the witch, and when she was dead Hans and Greta were themselves again—just like magic."

Kahlan yanked her hands from Richard's and stood, tears gathering in her eyes. "How sweet," she said bitterly, and the fire seemed to glow Underworld green in reflection of her fury.

She stormed off into the night without another word.

Richard stared after her, bewildered and hurt. "What'd I say?" he protested. "Kahlan, wait!" He rose to his feet.

"You know nothing, Richard Rahl," Cara said, sounding disgusted. She stood too, brushing yellow leaves from her red leathers. "I'll go after her—you've done enough for one night."

Richard stood irresolute, one hand on the hilt of the Sword of Truth.  
He was ready to defend Kahlan from any threat—except whatever he'd said to upset her like that.

Cara disappeared from their little circle of firelight with a glint of seasonal red and gold.

Zedd sighed. "Sit down, my boy, you'll give me a crick in my neck," he complained. "I've already burnt my marshmallow because of you."

Richard sat reluctantly.

"I lived in Westland for twenty years," Zedd said quietly. "I know that story. And I know that when the Boundary went up hundreds of years ago, every single person born with magic was hunted down and killed without mercy."

"Oh," Richard breathed, understanding at last.


End file.
